


Festival of the stars

by Saku015



Series: Yuyuu Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, One-Sided Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Episode: s01e9 Yuuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup Free Skate, Secret Crush, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuyuu Week 2017, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The piroshki scene from Yurio's POV.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuyuu Week 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067774
Kudos: 20





	Festival of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confession.

I watched him as he was standing deep in his thoughts. I did not know how to start the conversation, so I kicked him. He flew a few meters, then landed in the snow face-down.

"There you are, pork cutlet bowl," I said instead of greeting. "You made me look for you."

At first, he blinked at me as if I was some kind of alien. 

"Oh, Yurio…"

’ _Who else, asshole?_ ’ He could piss me off so easily.

"What was that earlier? Stop creeping me out!" For an outsider, it would be creepy, but for me… I was getting used to his strange things. Like wanting to be my friend after everything I had done to bring Victor back to Russia. "And what was that free skate, anyway?" It was so bad that I could not pass it by without a word. "You can make the excuse that you couldn’t do your best because Victor wasn’t there," ’What a pathetic excuse!’, "but I was in top form and earned a new personal best, only to lose to JJ again!" I grimaced. I hated that jerk with all the hate of the world. " You have no right to feel more down than me, pork cutlet bowl!"

It seemed like he tried to think himself into my shoes. To prevent him from the struggle, I threw the bag I was holding into his lap. He looked at it with his dove eyes.

"You can have it," I said, looking up to the sky. "It is almost your birthday, right?" Not that I did not know when it was.

He opened the bag, then gasped.

"Piroshki?"

’ _What a discovery!_ ’

"Eat," I said, feeling as blush spreading across my face.

"Huh? Right here?" He asked with so much incomprehension in his voice, that I wanted to hit him on his head.

"Eat!" I shouted at him, losing my temper.

Without a second thought, he bit into the food, then a questioning expression appeared on his face.

"There is rice in this, pork cutlet and egg too," he counted the ingredients, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It’s pork cutlet bowl!"

"That’s right! My grandpa made them himself!" I said in proud voice. "Great, aren’t they?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah! They’re vkuson!" My heartbeat became faster because of his smile.

After he had finished eating, he turned towards me.

"Thank you, Yurio. They were great and I am thankful because of the other thing as well."

"What th-" I started, but could not finish, because he hugged me without any warning. His scent was everywhere and I could not breath. I had no idea when I started to look at him more than a fellow competitor - maybe after his Eros performance at the Cup of China. He was so confident and mesmerizing there that my body and soul could not bear it. That was the real reason why I did not watch the free skate. It was enough for me seeing it once during this competition.

"I heard your voice from the kiss and cry. You tried to cheer me on," he said with a gentle smile on his face. "It gave me strength to finish the program. I am so grateful to you." His arms tightened around me and I almost completely lost my head.

’ _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!_ ’ The words tried to slip out of my mouth, but I did not let them. "Let me go!" I exclaimed, pushing him away from me.

"Yurio, wait!" I heard him, calling out for me.

Every bone in my body wanted to turn around and run back to him, but I was aware of that, if I had let it, I would have done a fatal mistake.


End file.
